Un nouvel arrivant
by Kheree
Summary: Le Comte D reçoit un nouveau petit animal de compagnie, un petit chien. Celui ci trouve rapidement un nouveau maître. Mais saura-t-il respecter les règles imposées ?


**Série:** Pet Shop of Horror

**Genre :** Fantasy

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Akino Matsuri. Je les ai empruntés pour écrire cette courte fiction. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice dessus.

**Un nouvel arrivant**

Le Comte D venait de pénétrer dans la pièce une dernière fois. Il éprouvait comme une certaine impatience à l'idée de recevoir son nouveau petit compagnon. Il lui avait préparé toute une pièce pour lui seul. Une salle immense où il savait qu'il pourrait s'amuser à son gré sans se sentir enfermé. Cet endroit, à première vue était bien plus grand qu'il ne semblait l'être au premier abord. Mais c'était ainsi dans toutes les « Cages » du magasin d'animaux du Comte D. En extérieur, la boutique semblait ridiculement minuscule. Mais à l'intérieur, tout était différent. A croire qu'un mage était passé par là pour donner une impression de grandeur à ce lieu étrange. Mais pas uniquement de grandeur. Il régnait aussi comme une atmosphère de mystère qui était d'autant plus accentué par le léger parfum d'encens qui s'élevait dans les airs. Certain avait la tête qui tournait lorsqu'ils entraient dans la boutique. Mais leur point commun à tous, était ce qu'ils découvraient lorsqu'ils voyaient pour la première fois l'animal de compagnie proposé. Il fallait savoir que ce n'était pas le client qui choisissait la créature mais le Comte D. Il jugeait la personne d'un simple coup d'œil puis montrait l'animal. Étrangement, aucun client n'avait jamais refusé la proposition. Pourtant, il y avait de nombreux inconvénient à prendre des animaux dans l'animalerie du Comte D. Il fallait respecter quelques règles en fonction des espèces. Généralement, il y en avait trois principales. Ne pas les suivre, avait des circonstances très dramatiques, et pas uniquement pour l'animal, mais aussi son propriétaire.

Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire…

Observant chaque recoin de la pièce, le Comte esquissa un léger sourire. Il savait que le petit animal qui allait arriver, ne resterait pas longtemps. Il faisait parti des espèces très recherchées par les particuliers. Un animal très commun au premier abord mais qui en réalité, était loin d'être normal et habituel. D'ailleurs c'était le cas de chaque créature qu'il offrait, d'où les quelques consignes à bien respecter Qui pouvait savoir ce qui se passait lorsque ces dernières étaient contournées ou mise de côté de façon volontaire ? Le Comte D, lui savait à quoi s'attendre. Il connaissait ces animaux presque par cœur. Il les respectait et les aimait. Ces derniers le lui rendaient bien d'ailleurs. Il fallait dire qu'à ces yeux, ils étaient tous aussi précieux les uns que les autres. Combien de licornes étaient visible dans le monde ? Combien de renard possédant plusieurs queues ? Combien de sirènes ? Et ce n'était que quelques exemples parmi des centaines. Malgré ces détails qui faisaient de ces animaux des êtres exceptionnels et rares, ils ne faisaient aucunement parti des espèces protégées par la convention de Washington. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elles soient considérées comme existantes. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas…

Terminant son inspection de la pièce, le brun se dirigea vers une petite assiette posée sur une magnifique commode de style très ancien, mais tellement bien conservée. Il la remplie doucement de lait puis la déposa délicatement sur le sol non loin de ce qui ressemblait à un lit mais plus petit que la moyenne. D'ailleurs, une fois l'assiette placée, il s'assura du confort du matelas. Il avait mis dessus une petite couverture qui paraissait particulièrement douce. Il fallait bien ça pour son nouveau pensionnaire. Il devait lui donner un maximum de confort afin qu'il se sente bien. Le comte prenait toujours autant de soin avec ses animaux. Tant et si bien, qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir plus d'estime pour eux que pour l'espèce humaine. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux hommes. Même s'il acceptait les ventes, il savait que les humains n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête avec les petites créatures. D'où les règles imposées et surtout, le fait que si celles-ci n'étaient pas respectées, le Comte D n'en prendrait pas la responsabilité. C'était bien notifié dans le contrat que les clients signaient. Après tout, s'il y avait des règles, c'était pour les respecter. Mais peut-être aussi pousser les hommes à commettre des erreurs. Il était difficile de dire quels étaient vraiment les buts de D. Il paraissait toujours joviale, aimable avec tous. Mais quelque chose dans sa voix, dans son attitude générale mettait mal à l'aise. Le premier à en payer les frais était ce cher inspecteur Leon Orcot qui ne cessait de chercher la petite bête auprès du Comte. Il voulait l'enfermer mais il n'avait jamais aucune preuve contre lui d'un quelconque crime. Pourtant, il savait que celui-ci cachait quelque chose. D s'amusait de cette situation. Il aimait bien ce petit flic au fond. Il lui semblait qu'il était le seul à être un tant soit peu franc.

Un très léger tintement vint alors signaler au Compte D qu'une personne venait de pénétrer dans son humble boutique. Avec un fin sourire et en caressant son compagnon de toujours, Kyuu-chan, sa petite chauve-souris, il se rendit dans le hall. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Alors qu'il venait à peine de pénétrer dans la pièce, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une boite en carton tellement bien connu de sa personne et qui le faisait craquer. Il sauta ni plus ni moins dessus, avec un petit cri de joie.

— Ma pâtisserie préférée ! » S'exclama-t-il sans même avoir ouvert le paquet, ni même salué son visiteur.

Le jeune flic qui venait de lui tendre cette boite, lâcha un soupir tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Il secoua cette dernière de gauche à droite puis s'avança vers un petit salon qui servait aussi de bureau au Comte D, là où il accueillait toujours ses clients. Sans attendre la moindre invitation de la part de son hôte, il prit place sur l'un des canapés puis croisa les jambes avant de regarder autour de lui. L'ambiance ne changeait pas… Il y avait pour lui toujours autant de mystère dans l'air, impression renforcé par cette odeur d'encens quelque peu enivrant. L'inspecteur de police Orcot devait bien avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas toujours à son aise en ce lieu.

Portant son regard sur le Comte qui commençait à découper le gâteau au chocolat, il vit alors arriver l'espèce de chauve-souris appartenant à son hôte. Il disait « Espèce » parce que cet animal ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'il était. Il avait de longues oreilles pointues sur une tête et un corps approchant de celui d'un lapin. Il possédait aussi une longue queue comme celle d'un démon, se terminant en triangle au bout. Quant à ses pattes arrière qui lui servaient à se poser n'importe où, elle était comme celle d'un canard, palmé. Ce n'était pas vraiment un animal commun, pour ne pas dire inexistant. Cependant, Leon ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux animaux, donc il laissait ça couler. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs… Il savait son hôte particulier, hors du commun. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait abandonner son but.

— Vous semblez occupé. » Déclara Leon en grattant la tête de la chauve-souris.

— J'attends une commande.

— Un nouvel animal ? J'espère pour vous qu'il n'est pas interdit !

— Je peux vous le montrer si vous voulez. » Répondit avec calme le Comte D, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Du moins, lorsqu'il sera là, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. »

Leon lâcha un grognement tout en croisant les bras. Il se doutait bien que son vis-à-vis allait lui répondre quelque chose dans ce genre. Il lui faisait toujours le coup. A chaque fois, il se retrouvait comme un idiot devant un animal parfaitement autorisé ou tout du moins ne faisant pas parti de la liste. Donc maintenant, il n'insistait plus. Néanmoins, il était curieux de voir la bête.

Tout en prenant une part de gâteau, il entendit la porte du magasin s'ouvrir avec un grincement. Il porta son regard sur le visiteur et vit un livreur tenant dans ses bras une petite cage soigneusement drapée. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de l'animal attendu par le Comte D. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était déjà emparé de la boite, tout en payant le livreur. Il revint ensuite vers le flic et posa la cage au sol avec une extrême délicatesse. Il enleva alors le drap, découvrant un adorable chiot couleur blanc comme la neige. En apparence, il n'avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel. Il ressemblait à un berger allemand avec les oreilles tenant encore difficilement droite. Il était tout à fait normal. Leon s'en sentit presque déçu. Lui qui pensait découvrir un animal hors du commun.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à un berger allemand… » Marmonna le flic en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

— Berger Allemand ?! » Répéta D en haussant un sourcil.

Il porta son regard sur Kyuu-chan puis lâcha un soupir de dépit, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il préférait laisser le flic dans son ignorance. Parfois, il valait mieux. De toute façon, Leon ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ce qu'il traitait de berger allemand était une créature bien plus noble en réalité. Mais pour le commun des mortels, il n'était qu'un vulgaire chien.

Se penchant doucement, le Comte ouvrit la cage pour sortir l'animal. Il lui caressa doucement la tête puis le posa au sol afin qu'il se dégourdisse un peu les pattes. Le chiot fit quelques pas avant de voir son arrière train prendre un peu d'avance sur l'avant, le déséquilibrant. Couché par terre, l'animal pencha la tête sur le côté tout en regardant ses pattes arrière. Il donna un coup de dent à l'une d'elles avant lâchant un petit couinement de douleur, ce qui arracha un sourire au Comte D et à l'inspecteur. Le maître des lieux prit doucement l'animal dans ses bras.

— Je vais te conduire dans ta pièce. Tu seras mieux que dans cette cage et tu pourras jouer tranquillement. D'accord ?

Un petit jappement vint lui répondre. Le chiot lécha doucement les doigts du Comte puis se blottit contre lui. Alors que D s'apprêtait à conduire l'animal dans sa cage de luxe, la porte de son magasin s'ouvrit à nouveau. Décidément, que de visiteurs aujourd'hui, se dit-il dans un soupir. Cependant, esquissant un fin sourire, il s'approcha de l'homme qui venait d'entrer, le chiot toujours dans les bras. Il le détailla un instant du regard. C'était un homme d'affaire. Du moins, le costume qu'il portait le laissait penser. Il était de taille normale, ni trop grand, ni trop petit, avec des cheveux courts et plutôt bien coiffé. Il avait une tenue et un port de tête élégant. C'était un homme d'affaire comme il y en avait beaucoup à New York.

— Bienvenue dans mon magasin, monsieur. Puis je vous aider ?

— Je cherche un nouvel animal de compagnie. Le mien m'a quitté il y a quelques jours. » Expliqua l'homme, l'air visiblement peiné. « Je me rends compte que ma vie est vide sans lui. »

— Vraiment ? Nous avons de nombreuses espèces. Chiens, chats, reptiles, oiseaux, rongeurs. Que vous ferait-il plaisir ?

— Peu m'importe l'espèce, je voudrais juste un animal qui soit aussi attachant que mon ancien Moon. Aussi fidèle… » Répondit le client en baissant les yeux.

— Hm… Je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut alors…

Il tendit alors le chiot qu'il tenait tout en souriant de façon étrange. Le petit animal posa un regard bleuté sur le client. Il pencha légèrement la tête puis lâcha un jappement de joie tout en remuant les pattes. L'homme fut quelque peu surpris. Mais un sourire vint illuminer son visage devant l'attitude de l'animal tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Il leva les mains, légèrement tremblante, afin de prendre le chiot dans ses bras. Ce dernier se blottit contre lui et commença à lécher ses doigts. Le client le caressa avec douceur, grattant de temps à autre sa nuque et le dessous de sa mâchoire. Le client releva alors les yeux vers le comte D.

— Il est parfait… Comme Moon… » Affirma-t-il complètement sous le charme de l'animal. « Je vais t'appeler Moon aussi… Tu aimes ? »

— Si vous le prenez il va falloir signer un contrat et respecter trois closes importantes.

— Oui, oui ! » Répondit l'homme peu attentif aux paroles du Comte.

— En premier, vous ne devez en aucun cas le montrer. Deuxième point, il ne doit absolument pas être exposé aux rayons de la pleine lune. Troisième et dernier point, ne lui donner jamais de viande à manger. Si jamais vous veniez à ne pas respecter les termes du contrat, le magasin ne sera pas responsable des conséquences entraînées par vos actes.

L'homme répondit simplement par des signes de tête, n'écoutant pas le maître des lieux. Ce dernier n'en fut guère surpris, ce genre d'attitude arrivait tellement souvent. Enfin cela importait peu. Il fit simplement signer le contrat et laissa l'homme partir avec le chiot. Leon le regarda aussi quitter les lieux, sans se soucier de cela. A ses yeux, ce n'était qu'un chien au final. Que pouvait-il être d'autre ? Cependant, pour le Comte D, c'était une perle rare qu'il était certain de voir revenir un de ces jours. Certainement lorsque la lune commencerait à décliner.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent après la vente du chiot. Le Comte D mangeait un morceau de gâteau au chocolat, accompagné de thé lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose gratter à la porte. Souriant doucement, il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le chiot qu'il avait vendu, la semaine précédente. Ce dernier, le poil maculé de tache rougeâtre, lâcha un petit jappement tout en remuant la queue. D lui dédia un sourire tout en s'écartant de l'entrée, l'invitant à pénétrer dans son magasin.

— Je savais que tu reviendrais. Un bon bain ? Avec le parfum que tu préfères. Ensuite je te donnerais ta nourriture favorite. Et, peut-être trouverons-nous un maître pour toi un peu plus sérieux que ton ancien… Mon Petit Loup… Viens…

Le petit animal le suivit gaiement en remuant la queue. En attendant de trouver la perle des maîtres, il serait bien mieux avec lui. En tout cas, maintenant, il savait qu'il allait devoir rendre des comptes à un certain inspecteur, qui allait l'interroger sur le corps d'un homme qui allait être retrouvé prochainement, complètement déchiqueté. Néanmoins, ce ne serait pas la première fois, ni la dernière… Rares étaient ceux capables de respecter les règles imposées.

_Fin_


End file.
